


Revolutions Around a Burning Sun

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dominant Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutually Assured Shirtlessness, No Pregnancy, Post TLJ, Rey is kinda cheeky, Shirtless, The scene from TLJ but in reverse until suddenly, boom - Freeform, shirtless scene but in reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: The force bond opens just after the supreme leader enters his quarters for the evening, but what he finds when he gets there is an unexpected sweet revenge in the form of Rey and her lack of a shirt.





	Revolutions Around a Burning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely spur of the moment, just kinda happened, forgive the lack of editing 😂

It’s funny how time works, how memory saves itself. He can remember how he’d felt when the roles were reversed; when  _ he  _ had been the one stripped to the waist and caught off-guard by  _ her.  _ It feels like a lifetime ago, but yesterday all the same. 

But his head is spinning too quickly for him to notice time and how it passes. It feels like he’s trapped in his own personal hurricane, and at its eye he sees the sun shining down on him for just a moment before the storm can descend on him again. 

Rey is ten feet in front of him, and he’s just walked into his room, just shut his door, and now he’s looking upon her as she pushes herself up and down from the floor, the muscles of her arms rippling with the strain of the motion. Of course, her arms are the first thing he notices, but the second is her bare back. She is stripped to the waist just like he was. High waisted pants—though not so high as his—come up to just above her hips, allowing him a solid view of the sheen of sweat covering her entire body. 

The breath is gone from his lungs, and his head is still twirling around like he’s got no control of it. 

Rey knows he’s there, she must know he’s standing there gaping like a fish, but all she does is give him a hint of a smirk as she continues the motion. Up. Down. Up. Down. Over and over and over until she finally jumps, bringing her feet in before she seems to curl off the ground, and she’s standing, her back still turned to him. “Need something?” she asks, and he’s never known Rey to be coy, but she certainly is now. 

He can’t find his voice. The spinning in his head has made him so dizzy he can’t speak. “R-Rey?”

Slowly, she turns around, and he spins into dejavu as she reveals her bare chest to him, the sweat shine gleaming off the swell of her breasts, too as she gives him an unreadable stare. His eyes are helpless to fall to them for a moment before he drags them back up, his mouth suddenly dry. 

She just smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Problem?”

Forcing himself to look up in spite of how light headed he feels, he tries to find his dignity. “Do you have a…?”

Rey’s arm muscles flex as she crossed them beneath her breasts. “Do I have a cowl or something?” She shakes her head. “No. You’ll just have to deal with me like this.”

He’s going to die, he’s decided it. The world around him is spinning so fast that it’s disappeared except for him and Rey, and he can only see her as the universe falls into a beautiful turmoil. “I’m dreaming,” he says. 

“Afraid not,” she replies, and she’s still panting a little, her chest heaving from the workout she’s done as she begins to walk around him, and the world rotates again as his eyes follow her. “We’re stuck like this until the force disconnects us.”

His eyes fall briefly to her nipples as she comes around in front of him. Cool air descends on the two as he watches, and they harden slightly in front of his eyes, skin pebbling, and he’s unable to remove his gaze this time. “And you’re comfortable with this?”

“Getting this reaction out of you?” she asks, then she turns to face him full on, and steps forward so that they’re nearly chest to chest. “Priceless. You should see the look on your face.”

Dumbstruck, all Ben’s mouth can do is hang open as she inches forward again, and he has to tilt his head down to look at her as he understands. They have to deal with each other like this until the force decides it’s done with them, that it’s had it’s fun. They might as well make this one different from the last several, or it starts to get repetitive, going round and round and spinning in circles. 

“You almost look like me after I caught you,” she whispers, and her gaze wanders down to his chest, and while he’s fully clothed, he’s never felt more naked as he becomes aware of what she’s really seeing. “So curious…”

“You think I didn’t see how you couldn’t take your eyes off of me?” he asks, then he’s undoing his belt, removing the leather gloves as he speaks, and stepping toward her, forcing her to back up as he walks. “How you had to force yourself to look up?” He reaches for the back of his tunic, and pulls it over his head, slinging it off to the side as her back hits the wall. “You think I couldn’t feel the conflict in you? How badly you wanted me even though you shouldn’t?”

She’s breathing hard, but for a different reason now as she looks down at his bare chest, like the world is spinning for her, too. Swallowing, she seems to think about her next move, then she pushes off from the wall, and her chest is touching his, and he can feel her nipples, then the soft swell of her breasts pressing against him, sending shivers up and down his spine from contact. “You think I don’t feel that in you now?” she asks, and there’s a new heat in the air between them. 

He’s frozen, he doesn’t know what to do, except to reach up gently, and place his hands at her hips. 

Now they’re spinning together. 

“Rey,” he says again, then he catches her eyes, and he begins to lean down, closing the distance between them as her eyes close like she wants him, too. His heart starts racing, the world becomes a swirling blur of gray and black, and then—

She’s gone, the bond is closed, and he’s alone in his quarters. He turns around, as if he thinks that somehow she’ll be there, then he leans back against the wall, and let’s himself slide slowly to the floor, giving in to the dizziness until he recovers, and the world stops spinning. 


End file.
